Rolling Stones
by ArticPath
Summary: Humanity has risen to levels unimaginable. Where the mighty demons have fallen we have succeed, and the world is ours. Unfortunately there are some beings more powerful than death itself, and a war thought done is only beginning anew.
1. And thus the round die is cast

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demonic talking"**

'**Demonic thinking'**

Leaning against the hoe he smiled as he overlooked the expanse of his home and farm. Fresh worked fields' surrounding a simple wood and clay hut. Plants of many different kinds in all stages of development were grown here. Most used just to feed his family. He could honestly say he was probably one of the happiest people alive.

He knew life was rough. He was forced to watch as his mother and father were killed by the demons. Starved as he tried to rebuild his life from whatever the demons hadn't destroyed. In the end he found himself traveling with a caravan of people when they had diverted his way to avoid a battle on their planed path. He had stayed with the caravan for a few years. He learned many trades as they traveled from village to village but more importantly he witnessed a sad and ever present truth of the world. Everybody else was just like him. They had all lost something because of the demon wars.

Children walked around waiting for the day their empty stomachs or some other monster of the night killed them. Parents did what they could but when they were true to themselves they knew there was no hope and that more likely than not their children would be leaving this world and not peacefully. The worst was when news of a demon sighting was reported to a village. Everyone in the villages would go home hug their families and pray to the gods to help them. As of yet no god has answered.

Finally he met his wife. A petite brunette who looked sickly when you looked at her but her eyes shined with such life. They decide that if the villages weren't save they would live in isolation and off the land. He soon had a complete family, a strong son who was currently helping him tend to the crops, a beautiful little girl who went out of her way to cheer up the whole family, and another boy not yet off his mother tit.

Yes, he was happy. Fearful of having it all taken away from him, but happy the way his life had turned out never the less.

"DADDY, DADDY!"

The man turned around and saw his little girl run up to him from the cottage. Stopping at his feet to regain her breath she looked up at him with shining eyes that danced with joy and innocents that was so rare in this world.

"Mommy says that dinners ready." The statement brought chuckles from his mouth.

"Such a big commotion for one of your mother's lousy meals." Spoke the man with much humor and a raised eyebrow.

"Hey! Take that back mommy makes the very best food ever!" The little girl huffed and puffed out her cheeks in anger.

"You only say that because she makes sweet treats for you from the sugar we bring from town." The girls face went from angry to sheepish and blushing in less than a second. "Even so we shouldn't keep her waiting." He proceeded to pick up the girl and toss her over his shoulder so that he was grabbing her legs to stop her from falling behind him. She punched his back and screamed for release but he held strong and turned to his son with a smile that tried to show all his teeth. "Get a move on boy. Can't you hear the princess calling?"

Said son looked up from his duties and shared the smile before shouting "Be right in." Making his way in the man only knew happiness.

He was back outside staring at the ocean of lights in the sky. No one knew what they were but he liked to think it was the gods staring right back at him. His attention quickly turned to the new figure in the sky. A complete circle of soft yet constant and bright light that had only just appeared one month ago. It was strange, it seemed like it was always in a constant state of flux. At first it was like it was now. Then slowly it got smaller and smaller until it was hard to see anymore. It was still there it just didn't give off light for some reason. The only way he knew it was there was because of the absence of stars where the orb usually was. Then it ended up getting larger and brighter until it was like now. A complete circle in the night sky that made it possible to see all around him.

It wouldn't be the first time he would wondered what it was and it wouldn't be the last time. Turning around to walk back into his house he was stopped by a loud crack off into the forest near him. He stayed completely silent and unmoving hoping that a tree had fallen for no other reason but age. Then he heard a whining noise that sounded like a gurgle or a grunt, like a wounded animal but much louder.

A large shadow moved behind the first set of trees that shifted to reveal a head of gigantic proportions. Blood red fur wrapped around a jaw with sharp teeth emerged first quickly followed by two eyes with slits for pupils. The area around the pupils glowed the same color as the creature's fur. Trailing last were two long ears that drooped forward. A giant fox head had popped out of the forest he and his family walked and scavenged though on a daily bases.

The eyes focused on him and he felt suddenly disconnected from everything.

"**Come here human." **Spoke a voice that sounded from in front of him and also whispered in the back of his head. His first response was to back away from the beast, but every time he tried to take a step back he moved forward until he was almost within touching distance of the fox. **"Good human, you are smarter that many of your kind and know when to submit to those greater than yourself, but I wonder if you're smart enough to handle my gift. We will have to wait and see as we have both run out of ****time. Now place your hand in front of you as if to gather water." **See no reason not to he did as he was told and watched in morbid curiosity as the beast raised its head and threw up gallons of blood until he felt something smooth fall into his now blood soaked hands. Pulling his hands back he looked at the glass like orb in his hand. It seemed to be just an empty globe made of glass why had the fox eaten that? Looking up at the fox its head was moving closer to him until the nose of the beast touched his hands and spoke again. **"Careful you must be with my gift. Others will want it from you. Keep it hidden so that no one know were or what it is and you may just live to see another summer." **The orb seemed to suddenly fill with a red tint and liquid making the object feel different. Were as before it had felt like glass it now felt like he was holding fire both hot and cold. The feather light object became heavy in importance and power. It felt like holding a relic that might break at any moment if he was not careful with it. It was an ethereal experience of the down to earth farmer. Seeing that the red jewel he held no longer seemed to move with the random swirls and now seemed to calm and spin inside the glass only slightly he looked up at the fox and saw that the once red fox was now white and grey and with a large gust of wind the fox in it's entirety was gone in seconds.

Continuing to look at the space the fox once possessed as if waiting for it to appear it felt a small pulse from the jewel in his hand he looked back down as it became smaller to match the size of a small jewel. Rubbing his thumb over the his new prize he continued his trek home never noticing the large glowing object in the sky from turned from a pale white to a combination of orange and red.

* * *

And time like a never ending river flowed ever onward.

* * *

Snoring was the only thing that could be heard in the oversized room. With a large desk with the symbol for Hokage on it stuck in front of a large window that overlooked the whole village of Konoha. Large stacks of papers were placed neatly in piles waiting for signature or destruction based on the judgment of one man. The god of modern day Shinobi, Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze slept surprisingly heavy for a man of his occupation and status. Booted feet resting on the desk and leaning back into his chair he had pushed his headband down over his eyes so that the sun didn't wake him up. The man's blond hair hung over his face with nothing to keep it away from it. Dressed in his non combative attire, at first glance the man had no care in world. If only he knew that two pair of eyes were resting on him.

Orange eyes with rectangular pupils eyed the distance between them and his target. It wasn't often that he got to help his summoners in practical jokes. Ever since their latest proficient summoner had joined ANBU only the most battle hardened and messenger frogs had been called out to help at all. Although there was a new one training he hadn't made it up that far in the summons rank of toads yet. So he was going to perform this last one as beautifully as he could. Waiting for the signal from his blue eyed accomplice he couldn't help but be nostalgic. He remembered being summoned for the first time by the blue eyed fourteen year old. The boy had just been promoted to Chunnin and was getting ready to inform his family, excluding his father, in the Namikaze tradition. A prank like no other.

It failed miserably but it was the thought that counted, besides it's hard to beat word of mouth when the person screaming at anyone who would listen could teleport next to anywhere in less than a second.

Seeing the signal the orange eyed frog jumped from the floor in a perfect arc that would land him squarely on the sleeping hokage's head. Right at the peak of his jump his saw the blue eyed anbu take a deep breath and shout.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"Whaa-ooph!" By the end of it all Minato found himself on the ground with what he assumed was a frog sitting on his head."GWET OWWF NOWW!"

Hearing this the frog turned to his summoner and thanked him for the story he now got to tell the other frogs back home, and released his hold on this world and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Now was that really necessary?" Asked the blond hokage while brushing off his clothes even though his floor was cleaned everyday. "You know your mother hates cleaning my cloths when they are dirtied for pointless reasons."

"Whatever ill just tell her that you were sleeping on the job again and allowing paperwork to build up." The young man remarked cleaning his ear with his pinky finger.

"What are you?" the Hokage looked at the stack of papers on his desk and almost cried. "But… But I did them already you believe me right?" Seeing his son shrug he sighed and spoke in a more calm voice. "besides its your mothers fault I'm tired all the time anyway."

"Hey I don't need to know that." The son spoke in despair.

"Yeah and I didn't need my nap interrupted by a frogs ass but we can't all get what we want now can we?"

"Whatever, what do you need me for?" Seeing his normally cheerful father become stone cold serious Naruto Namikaze actually felt a shiver of fear. S-Classed missions usually didn't make the old man lose his smile the fact that he was slightly frowning could not be a good thing.

"Naruto, this is a mission that I think only you can accomplish. That is the only reason I'm giving it to you. I will not lie that I try to give you some of the less extreme missions but this one is about as large a cluster fuck as you can get. Usually even if a Shinobi fails in a distant country we still lay claim to them. If you get caught on this mission the village will officially deny any claim that we know of or trained you. You wouldn't even be a missing ninja you would just never have existed in the eyes of Konoha. Though you may decide to postpone the mission for a short time but you only have one month to finish the assignment."

"What could be so important that you're treating this like a suicide mission?"

Walking around his desk to better face his son Minato continued his mission briefing. "As you know one of the old daimyos has recently passed away and with it his position has handed down to his oldest son. Normally this doesn't do much but this young buck is stepping on too many toes and has gathered too much civilian support to shut him up politically."

"Why do the civilians give a hoot about some dignitary? Even if he is the new daimyo that shouldn't give him any support because most people see a change in daimyo to just be more of the same. Something the average person has no control over."

Minato hung his head and sighed a moment to think of how to best explain the current situation. "This is all speculation at this point but the only reason I can see for so many to support him is the fact he is calling for the disarmament of every countries military." Seeing his sons shock he continued. "Belief it or not this isn't where he is crossing people. He came out and spoke directly against the all the shinobi villages. He states that none of the three Shinobi wars or current strain on relations would be present if none of the threats that the hidden villages represent were around anymore."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in concentration before asking in a puzzle tone. "But I thought the shinobi villages made the countries less aggressive towards each other and kept conflict down to a minimum. It's one of the first things they teach us in the academy. I also remember some of the clans telling stories of how war torn some areas were because of boarder disputes and such."

"They do. I fact these last twenty years have been one of the longest stretches of peace since the arrival of the first chakra users killed the roaming monsters of the demon war. However your typical person, be it merchant or farmer, doesn't know of such things. They only see the fact that we as a group of people have been the cause of three incidents that have forced not only those fighting but nearly the whole continent into a state of open warfare. Which ultimately ends up destroying fields, crops, and cities. On the short term shinobi and the way the villages support themselves financially and politely are destructive. Thankfully the older and wiser daimyos understands that we bring more piece than war and have authorized a mission to take care of the problem at its source. This will be a double S ranked mission instead of a normal S rank due to the fact that the village will not help you in the event of failure. You must, by the end of the month, assassinate this daimyo brat. For the good of shinobi everywhere."

Naruto straightened his back and held his father's gaze with one of his own fill with determination. "I'll do it." Lifting his hand to the back of his head he continued. "But you know my stipulation for assassination missions?"

Minato waved off the comment and sat at his desk. "Don't worry, there's a reason I decided the mission must be completed within one month. Now hand in your forehead protector and get the hell out of here."

Naruto did as he was told and stared at the piece of metal and fabric with a hint of sadness. He had worked hard for his headband. He would spend hours just cleaning and polishing the metal in fondness and remembrance. He had heard one older ninja state that the feelings a shinobi held for their headband the same that samurai held for their swords.

Seeing his son's pain as he took the band he followed the compulsion to cheer his son up. "Come on, it will still be here when you come back. Besides you have worse things to be thinking about."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Your mother wants to see you tonight. Something about trying to get the boy to make her a grandmother before she's Tsunade's age."

Naruto groaned at the idea of spending his night in the upcoming level of hell that was his mother in a nagging mood. "Shikamaru is right, mothers are so troublesome. Should I tell the family you're going to be late?" Seeing his father ignoring him to start round two of his paperwork Naruto left the room and shout over his shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What?" Minato only spared a second from his paperwork to look around the room in confusion. " I must be working too hard. I'm starting to hear things."

* * *

Naruto stood outside his childhood home taking deep relaxing breaths. He would need every ounce of concentration and willpower to ignore any and all comments from his mother. He knew that Kushina Namikaze was many things, but above all things she was persistent and a family person. It didn't help that she used his sister and a gossip source to find out who he was dating at any given time meant he had to work twice as hard to keep his more questionable relations low key.

Opening the door and entering as quietly as possible he crept his way to the kitchen where he knew his mother would be. Peeking around corners and listening for any sounds he slightly opened a door to see an everyday kitchen which held the signs of everyday use and the stains to prove it fed a family. There was one thing that stood out about the room though. On the oven was a large pot that had steam carrying a heavenly aroma that drew him in like a mouse to cheese. Looking inside the pot to visually confirm his heavenly favorite food the only thought was hoping to see fathers face when he learned he had missed homemade ramen.

Finding a ladle he sipped the broth of his liquid and noodle filled nirvana only to feel a concentrated dose of killing intent wash over him. A sharp yet deceptively calm voiced hissed in his ear.

"And what do we have here? A misguided youth who weaseled his way into my home and thinks he is family enough to enjoy my ramen. No, this just will not do. NO ramen for you."

Naruto spun around so quick you had thought he had been slapped. Seeing the familiar head of red hair that was his mother Naruto did the only thing he could do a cried. "No! How could you deprive you favorite son of his favorite joy in life aside from his mother. You're being so mean. WAIT. I know what going on here you're an imposter out to get me in the way that hurts most, my stomach. That's low even for the lowest of shinobi." By the end of his rant Naruto had grabbed his mother by her shoulders and was lightly shaking her.

All killing intent gone and replaced in a sad tone of voice she started her attack. "Well maybe you would recognize your mother better if you came to visit every now and then." Naruto felt the fish hook his heart jerk at his mother's emotional words. Even if it was overdone a little bit just for theatrics the subtle tone was that she had missed him and it was his fault.

"I'm sorry. There never seems to be enough hours in the day to stop by for a visit. Besides its father's fault for overworking me all the time." If she was going to play the guilt card he would shift all the blame onto someone else.

"I know for a fact that he doesn't assign you such missions back to back if he can help it. Stop lying to your mother Naru-chan and tell me the truth. You have become your godfather's true apprentice and find your time used up on cheap woman."

"Now hold on mom. There are two things wrong with that statement. First, I do not spend my time with cheap woman. A geisha on an occasion or two, but I never associate with cheap woman. Lastly, aren't I a little old to be calling Naru-chan? I'm a man and a shinobi now. I kill people and everything."

"A man? Ha Ha Ha Ha. That's real funny Naru-chan. A real man would have given me grandchildren by now."

Her laugh would be beautiful if it wasn't directed at me. "First you complain about the woman I hang around and then do a complete twist and ask when I'm going to have children. Make up your mind." Looking out a window instead of his mother he missed when her shoulders started to shake but he didn't miss the hiccup that escaped her. Getting up and catching the normally happy woman in a hug.

After she had calmed down a bit she spoke in a slightly unstable voice still choked with tears. "It's just, you're the only one in this family I have to worry about. I'm afraid I'm going to be in this kitchen and have to listen to your father tell me you died on a mission. Your father hardly leaves the village anymore and Miku is happy just as a chunin instructor at the academy. We both know Daichi looks up to you and probably won't stop until he is anbu like you, but for now you're the only one I could lose at any moment. If god forbid something happened to you I don't know what I would do. I know it's selfish but knowing there was a family out there for you would probably cause you to work harder to get home safe."

Naruto sighed and spoke in a low voice. "You must be where I got my brains from, because I am nowhere as smart as dad". Lifting her chin and looking in her eyes he continued. "I already have the best family I could every dream of, which includes an amazing mother who cares for her son." Taking a step away from his mother he put on his best smile he could. "Besides I'm Naruto Namikaze, the second coming of the god of shinobi, son of the original. I can handle anything that comes my way. Right?"

Wiping her tears Kushina returned her sons smile. "Right! Now go get your brother and sister I need to put some of my special ingredients in the ramen."

Watching her work for a moment he blurted out something that would make her day. "After my next mission I'm going to ask father to take me out of anbu. I'm thinking it may be time to take a team." He left before he saw her smile grow even larger.

Naruto climbed the stairs just in time to hear the familiar shout of his sister. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Shaking his head in exasperation he wondered what his brother had done now. Opening the door he saw two red heads yelling at each other. The female of the group was clearly winning the argument as she had the young teen held up against a wall with one fist and smacking the boy with a black and blue toad that had to have been a different color before his sister got a hold of it. He had to admit it Naruto's sister freaked him out as she got older. She was the only one he knew who got angry at the things that scared her. And toad unfortunately just missed petrifying her in fright. Then again it was probably normal to hate any animal that you found in your bed unexpectedly at the tender age of nine, but she disserved the dozen wart covered guests. Stealing kunai from any shinobi was asking for trouble. Stealing from a brother who wouldn't hesitate for revenge was just plain stupid of the book smart girl.

Deciding to end the fight he chuckled loud enough for both red head to turn around. Apon seeing him both siblings shouted "Brother!" at the same time.

"Now, now, dearest sister what could our dimwitted brother have done to deserve such anger?"

Righteous fury erupted from her eyes as she describe opening her underwear drawer only to find the previously red toad chewing on her favorite pair of panties, which apparently you couldn't wear after having a toad chew on them.

Cutting her off mid-story, "Yes, that sounds very serious." Turning towards Daichi he continued. "Who do you think we are? Some Hyuga? Incest is wrong in this family, so no more trying to steal your sister's underwear. Also Miku you don't want to kill him. Dinners ready and by the time you got downstairs our ramen would be cold."

Miku swayed her head back and forth visibly pondering her situation. Deciding to sweeten the deal he spoke as if talking to himself. "I don't care either way. More ramen for me is always a good thing. And to think mom's using fishcakes this time and…"

In a show of speed that greatly surpassed her shinobi rank she shot past him and proceeded down the stairs. Waiting a few seconds he then turned to his little brother that would have looked like a clone of him at that age minus the fact that Daichi had red hair. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Getting up the boy saluted his older brother in a mock military style and began with his debriefing. "Mission number One hundred thirty-six through fifty-six went exactly as your book Three Hundred Ways to Prank Your Sister with a Sensei Complex planed them to. As you can see there was a snag on plan one fifty-seven."

Rubbing his chin Naruto spoke in a surprised tone. "Wow, twenty pranks since I've been back home. That deserves one bag of candy. Now hurry up I wasn't lying dinners ready and I'll be damned if the piggy of a sister ate all my ramen."

"YEAH."

It was one of the best dinners Naruto had had in months. 'I really should stop by more often, even if it's only for the cooking.' Thought Naruto watched his family eat. Looking over though a window at the rising full moon he couldn't help but admire its beauty.

* * *

Naruto strapped on his shin guards moving them ever so slightly as not to cause any discomfort. Getting up off his bed he looked at a mirror and saw only a warrior. Black shinobi garb coated his legs and torso obstructed from view occasionally by white body armor specially made for him in anbu. Seals ran across anywhere they could be written to prevent element damage to a small extent as well to hide a few surprises. Double stitched clothing to prevent rips from happening on anything other than sharp steel. And lastly his mask which he would be allowed to wear as many other shinobi villages wore them.

Originally just a blank white mask with the jaw of a dog or wolf Naruto slowly added details until he ended up with what he now wore. Solid black made up the majority of the mask with dark red lines running along the snout and cheeks of the mask. A slightly curved row of teeth and three straight lines where the snout met mask were the only decorations on the mask. Originally he had been going for a wolf like mask because it looked cool, but that idea was shot down as not being mature enough for him or his profession. So he decided to make it based of his first shinobi lesson. "Look underneath the underneath" was a statement many at the academy knew but couldn't fully explain. He interpreted it as to always be aware of your surrounding as to never be tricked. This way you would always be on the giving end of the death blow, and never the one who looked for his attacker even though you were already dead you mind just didn't know it yet. Naruto took this idea further by believing that if you don't want to be tricked by an enemy than you need to be the better trickster. And nothing was better at tricking people than kitsunes. The red was just to imitate blood and freak out enemies. On that note the white armor probably wasn't best for this mission on the other hand it guaranteed to show any blood that fell on it and intimidation was half the battle.

Locking his door as he closed it he quietly jumped from roof to roof making just enough notice to alert nearby shinobi of his presence and no others. Coming up to the border of the thick forests that surrendered his village he saw that his escort was waiting for him. The dog mask and grey hair did nothing to hide the man but due to mission regulations they could react as if they knew each other more than just comrades. "So you're my non-partner in crime tonight. How did you get dragged in on this?"

"O you know, when a friend asks a favor of you sometimes you just have to do it even if you don't particularly want to." The man never once looked up from a book he was somehow reading in the dark.

"Well enough chit chat old man let's get going I want to get there before the new moon." Without waiting for a reply both figures took off this time making no noise what so ever.

As they continued for a few minutes the grey haired man started up a conversation. "You know I can't help you if things go wrong even if it is within my power to do so. This must look like an independent action and if I'm seen that blows any story the hidden villages will be able to tell to the public."

Snorting in contempt Naruto spat "This isn't my first time. I know that our job as the chronologger only follows under reporting back to the Hokage if things go downhill. I'm insulted that you don't think I know this."

"I know you know this but this time is different. If this was a normal mission I could help if I feel I can aid in any way. I was told specifically to break my nindo for this mission because if you fail the villages will need to run damage control. Anyway I'm surprised you took this mission. I didn't think glory hogging was enough for you to break you word."

"It's fine. He said it was taken care off as long as I do this relatively soon. It's one of the reasons I want to do it on the new moon. If something goes wrong I can always bail and try again later. Now come on, stop bothering me I'll need all the calm I can gather."

The silver haired man for the first time looked completely at his fellow anbu with pride. Deciding to bug him one more time he broke the silence again. "It's funny. You've come so far in such a short amount of time that it all seems one big blur, and now here you are telling me to be quite because your stronger than me in an all out fight. I'm proud of you."

Both men stopped and looked at each other. In that moment you had to have been a shinobi to hear Naruto's next words. "Thank you." Even though he was thinking what he really wanted to say. 'Thank You Sensei.'

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but scuff at the building his target lived in. All daimyo's must build from the same blueprints. Traditional décor all around with not a hint of individuality, what a bore. It would be mind numbing if not for the fact he was staring down are hundreds of patrolling samurai and archers, each battalion carrying a lamp to light their way. Even though one on one none of these cannon fodder could hope to beat him. Unfortunately a hundred was trouble, which makes this many impossible. All he had to do was wait, because when this many people are under the command of a few mistakes are sure to appear. After all he had two days to watch them before he was forced to act if he wanted to get a try in without the light from the moon.

* * *

It couldn't have happened at a better moment. A slight lag in the ground patrol just as the time reached midnight. Taking his chance he sprinted across the distance from his hideout managing to find an area not bathed in the fluttering light of a candle or lamp. Staying still he tried to get a feel for how he should act. He could to the crazed shinobi act where he made enough noise to wake the dead, killing any who tried to get in his way. Surprisingly it would work wonder against the samurai as the walkways wouldn't be wide enough to perform a full swing of their large katanas. The downside was that the archers would box him in and with nowhere to run would be a sitting duck. No that plan was dead in the water.

Another option was to perform a ghost operation. Sneak in and out without anyone being any the wiser. The best plan if he wanted to get away from this alive, but next to imposable to pull off on this target. With people checking up on the guy every minute he wouldn't have the time to sneak out.

Which left only one option for him to take. It was referred to in the shinobi world as the "dine and dash". You ghosted until you killed the target and did anything and everything to get away from the body. Normally this would include big explosions and other deadly inconveniences. He really wished he could just blow a section up, but no he had to be a shinobi with morals. 'Oh well, no use crying over spilt ramen. If I'm going to pull off a dine and dash then I had better get my sword of choice out.

Pulling out a scroll from under his armor he held it slightly away from himself and channeled chakra into the still bound scroll and felt the change instantly. The smooth texture of coarse paper became more leathery and Naruto knew he was feeling the sharkskin wrapped blade of his katana. The entire blade was black. From blade to guard the metal of the sword gave off no flicker of light or shine even though the blade was clean and polished regularly. It was perfect for a night such as tonight.

Strapping the sword behind his back he started his journey into the inner workings of the castle he had broken into. It was frustrating. Move a meter, hide. Move a meter, hide. He was making head way but it was too slow for his liking. He needed to hurry before the sun came up and even more people walked these halls. Step by step he became a shadow that no one could see until he came to a hallway with two samurai guards at full alert scanning the hallway for any change.

Grabbing a kunai in both hands he sprinted down the hall making almost no noise. Appearing between the two armor clad warriors he lodged both weapons into the throat of both men and quietly sat them down to prevent their armor from making noise as the fell over. Opening the door and moving forward in a very slow walk he could see into the bed chamber of the daimio. Just as he was about to enter into the room a sharp crying issued from the small crib near the bed. Two figures got up from the bed with one picking up the crying child.

'Who the hell are the brat and other person? His wife should be away for a week yet so who are they.' Screamed Naruto in his head.

"Even when he cries he is still a beautiful baby. Must be the good looks he got from his father." Spoke a soft womanly voice from the person holding the baby.

"Please stop. I get enough worthless compliment from the courts I don't need them from my wife."

'WIFE? His family's here already but why the child and woman were supposed to be at snow country. I have to get out of here before some finds me I can't kill him with his family here it would be just like my first assassination mission all over again. He couldn't go through another one of those.'

Backing out of the room he closed the door and figured he would need to move the bodies if he didn't want the alarm to rise. Putting both into a nearby room he began his journey back outside.

Seeing a large group of people walking this way he quickly moved into the room on his right. Taking a few deep breaths as he rested against the door he took in his surroundings. Gold figures of every shape and size. Battle worn weapons of times long past and jewelry of impassable beautify. He would have to be careful not to touch anything least he set off some alarm that would cause the whole mansion to come after him. He was about to turn around when a flash of red caught his eye. Trying to find what had caused the light his eyes landed on a red jewel sitting on a pedestal next to a longer than average sword. He got closer to the small orb and couldn't help that the object felt out of place here. It looked dirty as compared to the dusted and polished antiques in the room. It looked like it had not been touched for the longest time. Looking even closer the jewel's color seemed to slowly change from dark almost black red to a rusty orange red. In the exact center a black dot formed which instantly grabbed his attention. The jewel seemed to grow brighter the more he stared at it. He wanted to look at it forever and never let it go.

'Wait why and when did I pick it up? Shit that means…'

All around the room the doors slammed open filled to the brim with armed soldiers. Pocketing the jewel he ran towards a door that seemed to have fewer warriors than the others he threw a smoke bomb at their feet and slipped by unnoticed. Running as fast as possible he turned down a hallway and noticed a row of archers standing by waiting for him with arrows full pulled back. Seeing the bolts flying towards him he moved his chakra in the way any jonin knows by heart to form the replacement jutsu waiting for the last second to unleash the technique. Right as one of the arrows was about the piece his skin he released the built up chakra and felt pain immediately after. The arrow had flown true and pierced his shoulder making it hard to move without pain. Staggering past the archers he tried to mold his chakra once more. Something was wrong. He could collect it and mold it as he pleased but for some reason it wouldn't leave his body.

Finally seeing a large ornate door that led outside he smashed his way though ignoring all subtlety and grace. Getting a few yards away from the castle he had a strange desire to look behind him and see every window and platform of the building filled with archers with the first wave coming towards him. Quickly pulling his sword from his back he swatted as many away as possible but some still came though. First his right leg than another in his left arm followed by too many to count. No more arrows came after him as he got up slowly and limped away bleeding from every cut and wound. He breathed in has hard as he could with the arrows jabbed into his chest only to receive the smallest amount for his effort. Taking a few more steps the world seemed to blur in and out of focus.

Feeling a sudden pain in his chest he looked down to see a sword running though him. Falling over he looked at the one to see who had killed him but his eyes only saw darkness as his heart stopped beating.

* * *

The man looked at the body of the person he had just killed. How a thief had managed to slip past him and his troops he would never know, but he did know one thing. He had to find the item that was stolen. In the few months he had known his new lord he had never seen him angry and he wished it had stayed that way. The kind man who wanted nothing but piece was screaming for the head of the thief and to have the jewel returned to him. If the person got away blood would be spilt. It was such a contradiction that it made him wander if it was the same person.

Seeing the jewel laying on the ground next to the body he picked it up and looking at displeased. This small trinket was what was causing his lord to such unhappiness. It look worthless and …

Before he could finish his train of thought the jewel began to glow a white light that hurt to look into followed by a powerful explosion that left everyone around the area disoriented and deaf. The closest to the thief and general would remember seeing dust and hearing nothing but deep unidentifiable voices yelling at each other and slowly hearing a blood curdling scream that came from the area around the explosion. As the dust settled the general was on the ground rolling around grasping the bloody stump that had been his forearm and hand. Men began to move to add their commander when a voice yelled for them to stop. Looking around they saw their lord walking hurriedly towards the general and grabbing his head.

"WHERE IS IT? DID YOU GET IT?" Screamed the daimio at his subject

Obviously in pain but not wanting to ignore the order the man stuttered out his answer. "I'm sorry but, but I had it in my hand and now it's gone."

The young daimios face twisted into a snarl and pulled a dagger from his cloths and stabbed the general. Turning to the shocked onlookers he shouted his orders. "I want that person found now and my jewel returned. Do NOT allow it to touch your unworthy hand. NOW GO."

People ran into the surrounding forests and towns looking for a man that somehow survived being full of arrows and a stab though the chest.

* * *

Kakashi had done many things in his life but this was by far the worst thing he had ever done. He would rather go on a killing spree than watch the Namikaze family morn for their fallen member. Minato held it in as much as he could. He couldn't afford to be weak even around his family. Kushina was hysterical taking the rest of the household to keep her from doing something she would regret. Both kids looked so heartbroken that it hurt his own heart even more than it was already. God he had failed someone again and it ended in their death. Looking once more towards the family photo that showed Minato, Kushina, and Naruto standing behind the two younger of the family Kushina held her daughter close to her in a loving and caring gesture, while Naruto had picked up his brother by the neck of his clothes so he would be in the picture. Lying next to the picture was a leaf headband that until recently had rested on the head of the boy. Letting his head hang one more time he left to give the close family time to grieve. He would do what he had always done and pray for Naruto's soul at the memorial stone. Where Naruto's name should be written on but never would.

* * *

Darkness was all-around him. There wasn't any noise around him and it bothered him. There should be light. There should be some sound. Something was missing he was sure of. He listened for anything in the eternal darkness around.

Finally he heard it

**Thud-Thump**


	2. Perpetual Motion

Chapter Two- Perpetual Motion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demonic Talking"**

'**Demonic Thinking'**

Her eyes were dull and clouded with death. She had left him no choice even after she had sworn that she had no idea what he was talking about he knew. She had found it and was planning on taking it from him. There was no other possibility. That fake smile she gave off just to sate his distrust, but he could take it no longer and asked her if she had seen it. Her response was one of uncertainty and confusion. She had put on a convincing act but she over did it. She was always in the house she must of seen it at least seen it once but she fed him that bullshit story of not knowing what he was talking about. Well he showed her now she was dead and could never take it.

Walking up behind ever so slowly as to catch her by surprise his hands found themselves around her neck and squeezing tight. She had always been a weak bodied person and did nowhere the amount of work he did on the field. After a minute or two he decided he needed to guarantee that she wouldn't wake up and take it. Finding a knife from the kitchen counter he stabbed at any place he could till blood dripped from his hands and cloths. Looking down at his job well done he barley heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind him.

Turning around and stabbing at the approaching figure he was surprised to see the face of his hardworking son.

"So you to have come to take it away from me. Well you can't have it and nether can your whore of a mother. SO YOU CAN BOTH GO TO HELL!" Twisting the knife and replacing it in the boy's ribs he stood over his new kill with contempt in his eyes. "Even my own son falls to his wickedness and tries to steal from his own father. How shameful you have become. At least I still have one son who hasn't been poisoned by that mad woman's planning to steal it. It's my gift, and I would rather die than give it up."

Stepping over his deceased child he found his way to the small crib that stood in a corner of the master bedroom. Staring down at the sleeping boy he rubbed at his cheek with his thumb. Seeing a red mark on the boy's cheek made him remember that he had more work to do. Even though no one came past his house that didn't mean he wanted bodies lying around.

Moving to open the door he heard a small whimper of a cry arising from under the bed. Moving over to the bed he flipped over the blankets and look under the frame to see the small form of his daughter. No this couldn't be his daughter, his little girl only look at him with eyes of joy not terror. 'So that bitch had both my eldest against me. Well I know just what to do with her.

Putting on a smile the man reached his hand out to grab the frightened girl. "Come her pumpkin, come to daddy." Fingers wrapped around the girls small arm and yanked the child out. Holding her up so that the two were face to face he spoke in a calm parental voice "You've been a very naught girl pumpkin. To be scared of your own family is not a good thing which means we must do something, and seeing as I'm the daddy and you're to petrified to talk then I will have to get rid of the problem. Luckily there is an easy way to stop you from fearing me. Die" Moving his hand back he went to strike the girl with everything he had.

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open and starred at the wooden ceiling above. Gulping down as much air as he could he tried to take stock of his situation. He felt sore all over put no sharp and glaring pain was detectable, at least as he laid here as still as possible. He didn't know if the slow back and forth motion he was feeling was his mind or environmental but he wished it would stop. Overall he felt alright. Well more like the day after parting with Jiraiya but overall better than he should be feeling. He should be at least crippled but for the life of him he was having trouble remembering why.

Turning his head to the side he saw he was in a small room. Maps were pinned to the walls with kunai with several colorful markers stuck to them. Using what he knew of the world map and current political situations he couldn't make out what the markers could mean. A small desk with enough age marks and stains that he couldn't guess how old it was. This was clearly a navigators or captains' room aboard a ship.

Turning back to look at the ceiling he tried to fall back asleep when the door into the room slammed open causing him to jump. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't rolled as well and fallen out of the bed as well.

"Hey, looks like you're up." An elderly voice spoke from above him. A second later felt a light kick to the ribs. "Hey, boy. Are you alive or what.

"OF COURSE I'M ALIVE YOU ASSHOLE!" Screamed the blue eyed man to the older person in front of him. The man had bright red hair that was tied up in a fashion similar to Shikamaru's but longer. Full beard and mustache combo made him look like an at sea pirate. He had on a weird head band made out of leather that hung off his forehead and covered his ears. A black piece of cloth stretched from ear to ear pulling it taunt against his nose and cheeks, probably to cut down the glare from the sun and waves. There really wasn't anything else to abstract about the man other than the fact that he wore bound leather that looked like would limit his flexibility in a pinch, but what did he know. Plus the man looked way past his prime anyway.

"Good, good, I was worried that you had died and that I would have to drag your ass outside and throw you overboard." Taking a sip from from a container that had been bound at his hip." Want some sake boy?"

"No, I don't think injured people should be drinking alcohol thank you very much." If he had said it in anymore of a deadpan someone would think something was wrong with him.

"O well your loss. This is some good stuff." Sitting down slowly to not jar any old bone the man turned to his bedridden guest. "So what's your name lad? You can call me Kenichi."

Debating on whether to tell this man his name was rough on him. On one hand his shinobi side would be happy just faking a name and hoping it would stick, but this man apparently has done nothing to betray him at all so his more human side wanted to give out his real one.

"Sigh, my name is Naruto Namikaze and I guess I should thank you for saving my life then old man."

"No big deal I would like to know what you were doing out in the middle of nowhere without a stitch of clothing on. Did you get taken for a ride at a nearby whore house? Ha, ha, ha." Naruto couldn't help but feel that the perverted grin came with age as it perfectly matches Jiraiya's.

"Hey old man, get your mind out of the gutter. I may not perfectly remember what happened but I know that isn't it."

Kenichi's smile died in an instant. "That's too bad. That means that your ordeal was caused by this thing correct?"

Anger flared throughout Naruto's body. How dare this decrepit old man take his stone? He had stolen it fair and square. "GIVE THAT BACK NOW, OR ELSE I'LL."

"You'll what? Get your beat up body to move from that floor and kick my ass, maybe even kill me. Trust me kid better people than you have tried and I'm still here. Also you need to get in control of yourself. This can't be how you normally are. Now let's get you back in that bed." Putting down the stone where it wouldn't roll anywhere. Picking up Naruto like he weighed no more than a child Kenichi put Naruto back where he had awaken from. "Now have you calmed down enough from your episode to have a civilized conversation or should I let you be on your way ignorant of what your actions have caused, along with what that item is?"

In a sheepish voice Naruto answered the question. "Yeah, I'm sorry I don't normally blow up at people like that when they don't deserve it."  
"he, he. No it is quite alright. I should not have presented it to you in such a way. These jewels have a habit of making their holder very possessive. After all it only saved your life so I imagine you're very attached to it." By the time the old man had finished speaking he had sat down again looking every bit his age.

"What do you mean saved my life how could a jewel do that?" Naruto was now confused. The old man was talking as if the stone was special but how.

"You really don't know what this is, do you?" Asked Kenichi holding the mentioned object in his hand. Seeing Naruto shake his head in the negative he sighed before stating off handedly. "Children are always playing with toys they never understand. Alright kid listen up and listen good. Your lucky you happened upon me as I am an expert in demonology and Soul Shards."

"Soul Shards?" Asked Naruto in curiosity and wonder.

"Yes, you see when a human is in the process of dying the brain activates a last response kind of thing. Our energy, chakra to us shinobi, spreads out to the environment and creatures around us trying to create any kind of foothold to keep our souls from slipping off into the afterlife. Those with enough chakra eventually can cause a disturbance in the area where they died. Usually just by creating a chilling atmosphere or the like. However demons are superior to humans in every way, especially in the ways of chakra capacity and control so when a great demon dies it leaves behind a "**gift**" as they call it. The humans who found out about these items eventually named them soul shards as they are just a fraction of the beasts mind and body but all its energy. Unfortunately they usually end up in the worst of hands." Finished the old man quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"These items are nothing but relics left by the demons to try and come back to life again. They sit in hell or where ever they go and wait for some weak creature to come into exposed contact with it. Then slowly the demons energy from the stone worms it way into the poor soul's chakra, which mean it also contaminates your soul and body, and starts change things. If the demon who created the soul shard loved fighting, then ever so slowly you end up needing to fight. Until its being is resting fully in you in which the demon then absorbs your soul and body and comes back to life.

Naruto was wide eyed at what he was hearing. Sure he knew demons had at one time existed before the shinobi ages came and they were wiped out but to think they could come back to life like that was mind-blowing and the stupid red crystal was one of them then he needed to get rid of the thing before…

"Don't even think of trying to throw it away now." Warned the old man, seeing he had Naruto's attention he continued. "Normally the process takes years to achieve with at least one of them the infection stage where the demons energy tries to reach your core, but you luckily or unluckily died after receiving this shard. You opened the door for the demon and it took it. You completely skipped that first stage and now judging by that extreme reaction to idea that I had your jewel in my hand its begun stage two called bonding. So now you're stuck with it. I think I recall a story of someone in the second stage as well throwing their jewel overboard in the middle of the ocean only to drawn a week later when he went back to get it. Sad I know."

Naruto was now officially freaked out. "Then what am I suppose to do then if I can't get rid of it."

The older man laughed and two words "Easy, survive" and threw the stone at the young man in front of him. Without Naruto have to concisely do it his arm shot out and grabbed the stone mid-flight. "And seeing as you can move your body again I'm assuming you can leave tomorrow and stop free loading off me you beatnik. I'm going to take a nap now and send some food your way, see ya."

Naruto didn't respond and only stared at the red jewel in his hand.

* * *

Kenichi closed the door behind him as he walked down the hall away from the room with the injured youth. As he got further away his limp became a stride and into strut. His skin tightened around his hand, arms, and face. The seventy year old now looked a young thirty as he walked into the control room of the boat. He had to make a huge detour off his planned route but it had been worth it. Instead of one of the patrols finding the defenseless lad he had and maybe could get him to play into his hand. All it would take would be a slight push and then…

"**You know I think I like you better as an old man. Your skin feels like mine back when I was alive." **Spoke a voice from inside his cloths. Taking out the glowing blue crystal and placing it on the table near the power adapter Kenichi knew better than to interrupt his good fiends start up rants. "**We really don't use that illusion too much because you're so vain about looking good for the ladies that want no part of you. I am the one who keeps you young you know I should get some say on what you look like. I'm sure I could come up with an illusion to make you look devilishly sexy. I was one fine specimen when I was alive you know. I could get all the ladies."**

"Yeah, well when I find myself in need of dating advice from a turtle ill go swimming in the ocean until I find one who's gotten laid in the last century."

The glowing blue crystal became brighter and eventually changed its shape until it resembled a turtle made of aquamarine. It walked until it was directly in front of the red haired man and asked a question that had been on the creatures mind. **"Why didn't you tell the boy the whole story? Not knowing about what he has been thrust into will only kill him. We could definitely use his powers once he develops them."**

"For many reasons my friend. One reason is that we don't know how powerful he is going to become. He is the son of the current Hokage you know and the boys no slouch himself. Add to that the demons power and he could quickly find himself one of the strongest warriors on any of the combating sides. Reason two is that we don't know how he will handle the change. If his shard came from the family I think it did then regardless of which side the demon was originally on it is one blood thirsty son of a bitch. All in all the boy is just one big wild card that I feel won't be controlled easily. So we might as well get on his good side now and hope he willingly shows up to help our cause. Now come on, I need your help powering the engines so that we can make it the wave country that's the closest we can get to leaf without rousing suspicion. "

"**Ya, Ya, I'm going. By the way, you said you hope he joins our cause. What is our cause? I thought we worked for the bad guys."**

"You need to remember I was a pirate before I became a ninja and the number one rule of any pirate is to look out for himself. We are working for those no nonsense guys until it becomes unprofitable to me or my wallet. I have my own goal in this. One which I expect your full cooperation in you know."

"**Lordy man you're needy, I've already pledged my loyalty to you after you beat me fair and square all the way back then, and yet you want more from me. It's like a child wanting their mother to hold their hand." **Having moved over to the chakra converter mad just for him the turtle soul shard began to force its' energy into to box and engines beyond. The boat gave off a loud noise from somewhere near the bottom and took off skimming over the largest of waves.

Looking over at the glowing turtle out of the side of his eye and decided to cheer up his partner a little bit. "You know, can you imagine that stiff in the oversized chair's face when he finds out he let a greater demon slip though his fingers."

"**HAHAHAHA, that's funny. His face will crack not having used those emotional muscles around his face often enough. It's sad too cause were going to miss it."**

See that he had cheered the creature up a little bit at least he concentrated fully on navigating his ship on its current course.

* * *

The man was not pleased. First some pissant thief decides to steal from him, and not only manages to succeed but gets away with his most valued family treasure. Sitting on his throne he couldn't believe the incompetence of his security. It had also been discovered that two of the guards that watched over his door were found dead later on. The alarms must of scared off an assassin just as it was about to make a kill. It was a scary thought for the man who had yet to teach his son the most secret of family arts. Not that it mattered now that the stone was gone.

Looking over at the cowering men knelling down in front of him he spoke quietly at first and grew into a shout. "So, you and your men have let in at least two unidentified persons enter the castle. You failed to catch either of the assailants as they fled from us. Lost my treasure and because of said fact ruined this county's future. So what are we going to do now? WELL, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO FUCKING DO?" Taking a few deep breaths he gave the signal to leave to his men which was followed as quick as possible. Lying against the back rest of his throne he covered his eyes trying to figure out what to do with this problem.

"You look like you could use a little help." Hearing the voice the daimio couldn't help but growl at the cloaked person besides him.

"Get the hell out of here. I don't need you or his help in this matter."

If the comment bothered the person they didn't show it. "It does not matter what you want or need, we now are concerned if you can play the part you volunteered for. We gave you that item on the faith you would use it when the time came and yet that seems mighty impossible from where we are standing. Perhaps you have some bigger plans you have yet to tell us. I would hope not as my partner and I hate it when powerful men lie to us."

Seeing the not so hidden threat clear as day the daimio went into relations mode. "I assure you that the plan will go without any problems once we get the stone back until then I'll keep up this charade until I have the real power to disband those annoyances of flesh known as shinobi. Then we can…"

Stopping the man mid speech the cloaked person spoke with a slight bit of humor in his voice. " You see, theirs the problem right there. Puppets aren't supposed to think for themselves only take orders from the ones holding the strings. In other word, you are not to assume anything and follow only the orders I give you. Should be simple right or I'll be forced to cut your strings. Now you're going to be a good servant and get off the world stage for now. Use the current crisis as a reason to focus on more intrinsic issues. I will find the item before it gets too far away from us and give it back to you. Anything like this happens again and it will be the death of you after we take care of your family. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going.

The cloaked person faded away as if he was never even there. The Daimio hung his head in shame. His family must be so disappointed in him.

* * *

Both Naruto and Kenichi stood on the deck of the small craft watching the land of waves from the ocean. Naruto waited and waited for Kenichi to say or do something but the old man just sat there and watched the never changing island. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"So Kenichi what are we look at."

"Obviously I am staring at that island in front of us; you on the other hand are staring at me. You should probably stop that it's starting to really freak me out." While saying this the old man hadn't so much as moved a muscle.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Go put this rust bucket in gear and get use to port." Naruto tried to sound nice but knew that some hostility got though.

The old man looked at the youth in front of him wide eyed. "W-Whatever gave you the idea that I was going into port. You're a shinobi aren't you? Can't you just swim the distance. I mean sure you must be a pretty bad one if you got your ass handed to you, but you should be able to make it."

If it had been someone who hadn't saved his life Naruto would have brained him for mocking his skills. Moving to the edge of the boat Naruto was about to dive off when the old man got his attention once again.

"Wait before you go I want to tell you one last thing about your, shall we say, condition." Kenichi walked up to where the blond youth was standing. "As far as I know there are five stages when it comes to the soul shards possessing you. The first stage was called Infection, but you don't have to worry about seeing as you flew right by and gave the middle finger to the shinigami at the same time. The second stage is called bonding. Now that that little parasite of a demon has latched on to your soul and mind it will try to alter them slightly to better his needs, also forms a bit of an addiction problem if not carful. Or so the book says. It also says that you should be able to use some of its powers as well but as for how I can't help you. The Third stage is called Mutation, now things start getting weird. For all you know nothing might happen or you might start sprouting hair in weird places. It's really up to the demon that jewels from. The Fourth stage is called Homeostasis. This stage just signifies that the Mutation stage is over with and the demon is waiting for the perfect moment to take you over, thou how long this stage takes is up to you. Finally we have The Fifth Stage Total Synchronization. Apparently the demon crawls out from hell tough your soul, eats it, and takes control of your body. You got all that?

Naruto was looking at the man as if he was crazy. The man had been talking a mile a minute so he only caught bits and pieces but the parts he did get he didn't like.

"Well Naruto its time for you to be off." And with that Kenichi to two steps back and booted the boy in the butt and kicked him off the boat. Walking back below deck the now younger man laughed at the drowning boy. "These next few years should be mighty interesting."

* * *

He would kill him if it was the last thing he did. He would travel the whole would over just to twist the wrinkles on the old fuckers neck in opposite directions and choke the life out of that old timer. Cotton pants and simple cotton cloak did nothing against the chill of the sea. Climbing back onto his feet Naruto eyed the beach he had dragged himself to after drinking half an ocean of water. While the Land of Waves wasn't enemy territory per say it still didn't care to have Konoha shinobi poking their noses where they didn't belong. The leader of the island nation, a man by the name of Gato, had made that more than clear by cutting trade relations whenever shinobi were present.

Apparently the place had been a dump before the country began to host diplomatic event on the island. Well Naruto was about to find out first hand.

Walking though the ever present fog created by factories that were said to surround the island and dead trees was really got old for Naruto. It made his shinobi instinct flare to unhealthy levels, borderline paranoia levels. Finally Naruto came to a village that looked to be doing ok for itself. Wandering around for less than five minutes ended that idea. While there was no obvious signs of poverty present, but to a person who understood human nature and economics this place would be just as bad as it used to be if nothing was done soon. If the whole island was like this then he truly felt sorry for these people. The prices he had to pay just for a few well balanced knifes as well as stronger clothes made him feel like he had bought the more silky dress cloths as opposed to tough double stitched softened burlap quality ones. God he couldn't wait to get back home into normal cloths.

Buying an apple from a street vendor for an outrages amount, Naruto was about to start his fruit when he noticed a group of ten or so standing around a small jewelry stall giving the woman attending a hard time. Cursing his morals once again, Naruto went to go see what was going on.

"Come on baby we aren't asking for much. Maybe a bracelet or some rings."

"Yeah we could also go for some necklaces, really well take whatever you got."

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to…"

"Or we could just take everything and be done with it."

"NO! Please leave me along I really can't…"

"You know at first thought this might be a celebration or party of some sort but this is no fun." Naruto had walked up behind two of the group and grabbed them around the throat in a friendly gesture that still managed to pinch of their airways enough that they would pass out soon if he didn't let go.

"Hey, who the hell are you and get off them. Don't you know we are?"

"Ya know, I really know," Naruto put on a face that made him look like he was really trying to remember who they were as he was tapping his chin with the hand that held the apple. "But to tell you the truth I really don't care who you are but I must insist very strongly that you stop what you're doing now or you might get hurt."

"Ha, ya hear this boys this punk thinks he can mess with us lets show him how we do things." The leader of the group was the first to charge throwing a punch straight at Naruto's face. Moving slightly to the left the leaders punch knocked out one of the thugs he had been holding. Letting the body fall out of his grasp he threw his apple into the air and jabbed the leader in the throat with the same movement. Ducking under a kick from behind him he tossed the now oxygen deprived wimp in his other arm at another running towards him. Hearing the thunk that comes from two skulls colliding, Naruto spun around and kicked the legs out of two people standing near him. A quick punch to their solar plexus and both goons were out cold. Getting back onto his feet Naruto caught a punch and returned an elbow to the guy's kidney for all his trouble. Standing in front of the three remaining guys Naruto caught his apple and looked straight into their eyes

"BOO!"

Seeing the remains scurry away to whatever rat hole they had crawled out of he heard young woman trying to get his attention.

"Mister, Mister, Thank you very much kind sir." The woman even bowed to show her appreciation.

"No problem I'm sure anyone would have done it." Waving off the her heartfelt thanks

"You're wrong. You must be very kind and brave."

"No I just get this way over all pretty girls." Seeing the girl begin to blush Naruto went to take a bit of his apple only to feel the teeth smash together. Looking into his hand he realized he wasn't holding his apple anymore. 'What the hell happened to my…"

CRUNCH…MUNCH…Munch…

Looking off to where he heard the noise of someone eating he saw a scarecrow of a teen. An open button polo showed the world his runners body with a dark green emerald hanging from a leather necklace. The kid was barefoot which surprised him considering all towns had sharp objects lying around. If he wasn't afraid of getting hurt then he was probably shinobi observant when it came to his surrounding and light on his feet to boot. His hair was jet black with green lines running through it. It had been slicked back with enough gel to make the surface shiny. He also wore a green tinted ski goggles just dark enough you couldn't see though them.

The boy got a sour look on his face before chucking the apple behind him. Spiting on the ground he look straight at Naruto with a smug look on his face. "Know this, Tsubasa thinks you have horrible tastes. First you get a sour apple, everyone knows sour apples are horrible and need more time to cook before they're ready to be served. Secondly, you attack Tsubasa's men. Sure they were idiots, but they were useful idiots. Because of them Tsubasa already got what he wanted from that store along with your sour apple.

Naruto spent a moment dissecting the sentences that had been laid before him and gave up quickly. Guess he would do what he always did. Piss off your opponent. "Girl, what you talking about. Are you confessing to stealing this poor sales assistant's hair care products? Just saying that you may have used a bit too much of it." That should do it.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOUTHINK YOU ARE INSULTING MY HAIR. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME AND EFFORT IT TAKES TO FLATTEN MY NATURALLY CURLY HAIR."

"About as long as the everyday pretty boy does fussing over their hair."

"No one, NO ONE, calls Tsubasa a pretty boy and gets away with it. Prepare to let Tsubasa kick your ass."

"Why the hell would I let you kick my a-oph-," Naruto flew straight back from where he was standing, hitting the ground at multiple points until he crashed painfully into a building. Standing up and bushing off the dust from his cloak he played off the pain coming from his gut. "I forgot that you must be pretty fast."

Tsubasa just stood where he had kicked Naruto with his leg still raised and extended. "Pretty fast, Tsubasa is the fastest being in the world. I would even go so far as to say the fastest being ever. Just watch as I obliterate you."

Naruto eyes sharpened and focused solely on the kid in front of him, waiting for him to make a move.

"What are you looking at." Spoke a calm voice. Naruto looked down at the kid crouched down beneath him in disbelief.

'But if that's him then who is standing where he use to be. A clone of some sort?' looking back up at where the kid should have been he saw the figure turn slightly see though.

"Are you so fascinated with Tsubasa's after image? If your only at that level then you won't take any time at all to finish but just in case let us move to somewhere a little less congested so that Tsubasa can stretch his legs." Naruto took off like a rocket straight into the air until he well surpassed any nearby buildings. Even though he thought his jaw was broken Naruto still felt the spleen busting kick that hit him in the gut and sent him flying into the local wilderness.

Getting up was suddenly a chore for Naruto. He had at least bruised a rib, and judging the look on his opponents face things weren't going to be easy on him. He needed to be dead serious and quick. Locking away all thoughts and feelings Naruto stood stiff backed as he waited for his opponent to make his move. He had already left the afterimage there and was either hiding or running faster than he could see. That was fine with him. Sound would always move faster than a person could run he just had to wait for some sort of clue.

Clap…Clap…Clap..Clap

'There!' Naruto dodged the kick aimed at his head by bare minimum he continued rolling his body with the attack and with a back hand punch that connected with his enemy's nose sent his opponent on his own trip for once. Seeing the now bleeding Tsubasa get back up, Naruto had to stall for time so he could prepare a technique that would help him greatly in this fight.

"For someone who moves so fast your reaction time to a changing variable is horrible. You have no guard what so ever. You have all the markings of a self taught brawler, how pathetic. What good is speed if you can't control it or over come your momentum?"

"SHUT UP! Tsubasa will show you, even if you are unworthy, what true speed is and that it defeats all its opponents." Tsubasa grabbed the now glowing green emerald from his neck and ripped it off his neck. "Now see the true meaning of speed." The emerald gave off a bright flash of light as Tsubasa pushed the jewel into his leg right above his knee. Green bands of light wrapped around both his legs and dulled in intensity to show green ribbons flowing behind him moving in invisible wind. "Tell do you think you can keep up with Tsubasa now? Tsubasa thinks not. AFTER IMAGE PARTY"

Image after image appeared until they completely encircled him. Could the guy have gotten this much faster, and what was that jewel. Could it be this string bean has a soul shard as well? Is this the type of power one gets when using the soul shards what could he use his for?

Stopping Naruto from thinking Tsubasa felt the need to gloat. "You know what's best about this technique and afterimages in general? Tsubasa don't have to do any work. It's all in your head. Your eyes aren't fast enough to see Tsubasa move from the original spot, so your brain doesn't know I move. When your eyes finally see that Tsubasa is gone you eyes and your brain fight over which of them is right, logic or reality. I'm using your own biological weakness against you. It's the perfect technique. Also Tsubasa thinks you were using sound to find where Tsubasa was at. Unfortunately for you all sound generated as I run now a delayed in reaching you. I think your ears are ten steps behind me while your eyes are two hundred."

'Dammit. What the hell am suppose to do now. I can't hit what I can't see or hear. His scent is every around me now, and he must be using some running technique because I can't even feel any vibration in the ground. This half trained punk is running circles around me and there is nothing I can do. WHAT CAN I DO?'

**My gifts…use my gift… if you can't see with your eyes then use mine…**

'The soul shard, but how do I use it. The kid just pushed it into his legs and his legs got stronger so if I want stronger eyes then…' Naruto didn't know how much time he had until the kid got over his power high and attacked so acting quickly he grabbed the shining red sphere in his pocket and slammed it into his eye.

He had been expecting pain on any level but what he got a sense of numbness couldn't help but feel like his eye was colder than it should have been along with a sudden tightness around his head. Not having time to worry over the unique feeling Naruto tried to zero in on his opponent. Hearing him to his left but seeing no one he tried to look to his right only to feel a heel smash into his head. As he was sliding on the ground he caught sight of his moving opponent coming again for a second attack. Raising his arms in a block the kid tore threw it like paper and smashed in his chest for the second time in the fight. Even if he could see it coming he could do anything about it if the kid was keeping the pace this fast. Slamming into the ground Naruto saw the third wave of attack coming at him and went though the hand signs only a master of the toad summons would recognize.

'Earth release: Swamp of the underworld!'

Seeing the newly created sticky substance trip his opponent if only for a second Naruto moved over to Tsubasa and allowed the boy's momentum to force him into a clothesline. Flipping around at least twice before landing Tsubasa was unconscious before he even knew what hit him.

"My god, this kid would be an absolute terror on the battle field if he was trained. Too bad you don't have the experience to back up your mouth kid." Putting his hand infront of his eye the jewel fell out and look as if nothing had changed about it. He had just put it in his pocket and had almost carried the boy towards normal land when he heard a voice shout out.

"Great you caught the little shit. Now we can lock him away for life." Naruto looked at the three new arrivals showing no emotion. Two wannabe samurai and a short fat business man were standing at the edge of the man made swamp. Moving towards them Naruto shouted out with fake respect.

"He mister, I have a feeling based on that statement this miscreant belongs to you in some way." The large business man grabbed Tsubasa by chin and looked at his face then nodded to one of his lackeys. Said lackey took the burden from him and stood behind the fat man again.

"Well you have helped the Land of Waves greatly by catching this thief and busting up his gang. So what can I do for you Mr.…"

"Kazuma, Akira Kazuma. Unfortunately the only thing I can think of is finding a way off this forsaken island and no one but the big cheese could possible help me with that."

"Then it's a good thing my name is Gato and it just so happens I have such resources for you. You," Gato pocked one of his hired thugs," show this man to the Great Gato Bridge and make sure he gets to the other side without paying the toll. Once again Mr. Kazuma thank you for taking care of this for us."

"No problem and sorry about the comment early."

"It is of no concern of mine. I may run the country but I don't stay here if I can help. I perfectly understand your sentiments. Now I must be leaving with my new guest. If you'll excuse me I must make haste.

With Gato going his way and Naruto going his way, Naruto couldn't help but wonder about the interesting kid that popped out of nowhere with high jounin skills. He hoped the kid lived to fight again after he had learned a few things. Naruto left The Land of Waves with no further trouble.

Soon he would be back home.

* * *

Minato had not been having a good month. He was so tired but if it wasn't the sobs of his wife waking him up at night it was his own nightmares of leading son into deaths embrace. He had sent hundreds to their deaths and yet his son's failure hurt the most out of all of them. He wasn't really welcomed into the Namikaze house anymore.

Miku didn't say anything to him for the first two weeks. Apparently she had broken down crying during a class while she had been explaining a lesson to the children at the academy. The most he got out of her was that **he** had been the one to teach her that lesson and thinking about it made her sad.

Daichi had no such problems and had on more than one occasion screamed at him for being an asshole that killed his brother. Alone though he knew the boy was in his room crying whenever someone wasn't hugging his mother and sister.

"To think that our family was held together so much by him that without him it falls apart." Minato spoke to the empty office. This was why he was even more freaked out when the room answered.

"Really now, Iruka-sensei cause so much damage to our family by officially telling dearest sister it will never be. How sad. She must be devastated." Naruto had really been expecting his father to smile or shout but all he got was eyes that only seemed to fill with more sorrow.

"So even you can't forgive me. I guess I kind of deserve it. Just tell me what happened to you my son and do you think I'm a bad person for sending you towards your death?"

It tore at Naruto to see his father like this. He could only assume how well his mother had taken the news of whatever cover story his father had used.

"Well if I had died I'm sure you would have deserved being haunted by my everlasting spirit for lying to me about the mission. You told me he would be along, and yet right as I get into position to strike a child, his child, and a woman, his wife, both woke up. You should know I would bail on a job that destroy a family in front of their eyes. I did that once and that was enough. As for what happened well I accidently stole one of the treasures from their treasury and…" Seeing the dull glazed look in his father's eyes Naruto stopped his story and asked his father in a soft voice. "How long has it been sense you've had a good night sleep?"

"Around the time you died." Answered Minato honestly

Getting up from his seat Naruto reached his father's chair and pulled him up until he leaned against him. Wrapping his father's arm around his neck Naruto turned to his half asleep man and asked. "So are you sleeping on the couch or is Mother letting you anywhere near her?" Hearing his father mumble "couch" Naruto Body Flickered both him and his father into the sitting room of Naruto childhood house and placed him on the couch. Seeing a blanket on the floor he laid it over his father and left after telling him he would always forgive his father of most things and that they would talk after his nap. Naruto would have said more but his father's load snoring was quick to end any one sided conversation he could hope for.

Making his way upstairs he opened the door to his sister's room and saw her sleeping under a blanket he had bought for her because it had her favorite animal on it. The black sheep of the family just had to like dolphins over toads. It wouldn't be the first or last time he would wonder if she was adapted, but the red hair of his mother was unmistakable.

Next he checked in on Daichi. Seeing that the room was a mess could only mean that he was still alive as the only force that counter acted his mothers cleaning, snooping, was the variable tornado that was his younger brother. The bed didn't look used so he must have weaseled his way into his parent's room.

Making his last stop of the night, Naruto opened the door to his parent's room that had already been pushed open slightly. Seeing two lumps under the covers Naruto knew his earlier guess had been correct when it came to his brother. Walking up to the side with the bigger lump Naruto squatted down so that he could see his mother's face. If the swollen eyes were any clue his father hadn't told the most convincing story to his family. Putting a hand on her cheek he tried to wake her up and give some good news.

"Mom, Mom you need to wake up. Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom," Was everyone in this family a heavy sleeper. Slapping her cheek a little bit got her to finally open her eyes.

Looking around for a few seconds Kushina saw her beautiful son before her. Drawing in all her control she asked him one question. "Are you really here Naru-chan?" Seeing her son get into a thinking position on the floor her hope only grew. Now all he had to do was say one smartalic thing and it would be confirmed.

Naruto new exactly how his mother's mind worked and knew the normally expected yes would never work. Siding down with his legs crossed he stroked the hair on his chin and finally toped the charade off with the statement. "I sure hope so, Otherwise I'm stealing from the wrong house."

The tears leapt from Kushina almost as fast as she jumped out of the bed to hug her oldest son screaming that her baby was back and kissing him on the forehead. Daichi awoke as his mother got out of the bed and stared at his brother come back from the dead. He had always believed that his brother and father were the best shinobi in the world today but coming back from the dead was an act of god not man, and yet here his brother was.

Upon seeing his brother's look Naruto game the boys a signal to come closer. When the boy did as he was told he captured his brother in a hug could only compare to the ones his mother gave. Feeling a third set of arms wrap around him he could tell Miku had awoken and investigated the commotion their mother had made.

Sitting here with his family around him, plus his stupid genius of a father sleeping on a couch, Naruto couldn't think of any place or feeling he would rather experience than what he was now. Content with family surrounding him, he wished he could have this feeling forever. At least he would be able to experience it a little longer. It was also here that he made a promise to himself that as long as it was in is ability he would visit his family every day. Besides he would have lots of time if he got his father to okay him for a team to torture. Yes he was glad to be home.


	3. The Rolling Stone gathers moss

Chapter Three- The Rolling stone gathers moss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demonic Talking"**

'**Demonic Thinking'**

Indifference. Not caring one way or the other on a particular subject. That's all he felt as he watched the house burn to the ground. When was it that these house stopped being so important? Was it when he decided the futility nature of living off the land year by year and surviving only by chance and god's whim? Was it when he realized that the fence that enclosed the area did nothing to keep the creatures of his nightmare away? Or maybe it was his family in the home that was so important. Either way he built this life for himself and would now destroy it to release himself from his monotony.

He only took four things with him as he walked away from the rubble that was his old life; the clothes on his back, his youngest child with the aid of a carrier, and most importantly the gift. He would walk to the closest capital and slither his way into power. There he would be able to achieve his new goal.

The demon had told him that others would be after the gift, and himself, just because he held it. He needed men to protect him, and no one had the protection than the leaders of a country. He would find a place that was just forming the beginnings of a ruling class and get in their favor. After that getting to a position to hold a throne should be easy if he followed his plan. I wouldn't be instantaneous but by the end of his lifetime he, or at least his son, would hold a throne, and all those that tried to stop them would die.

He continued to walk even as night fell. The animals of the forest offered no sound to distract him from his thoughts and the whispers. They had just started for no reason, but once they had it was like he had two opinions on every subject. After building a small aqueduct though his crops to water them he had been proud of his achievement. It took planning and building skills as well as a great understanding of the needs of his plants. As he basked in his accomplishment he heard the first whisper.

'**What a waste of time'**

At the time he really should have questioned what that voice was or why it sounded like the giant fox that had given him the gift in the first place. Instead he had to defend his livelihood and prove the voice wrong. "No, this isn't a waste of time. Now that this is set up I won't have to water them so often and can take care of other matters of importance. With a bigger yield I'll be able to better feed my family."

'**They only bring you down, and stop you from reaching your potential. You're a smart man and yet you base your life off the land and feed parasites that do nothing of benefit to you. How weak you are.'**

Months of having that voice challenge everything he had ever believed to be true quickly altered his view on things. It wasn't that the voice always said the opposite of what he felt but also held wisdom in his words. He had once felt he could determine the outcome of the crops he grew but the voice spoke otherwise. Farming was more like gambling than most would like to admit. He could water dry plants but a heavy rainy season could decimate his crops and he would have no way to prevent it. Natural and unnatural disasters would leave him hungry and penniless. His last fifteen years he had been playing the odds and betting with his life. Well no more. He no longer had the worst of his family to stop him from leaving. Now only with the gift and a carriage with a baby in it would he begin his life again. Better than any he could have had before.

As he walked, only the sound of his feet hitting the earth reached his ears. Some time in his introspection the animals had quieted down to an unnatural silence. Looking around himself, hoping and yet not hoping to see life of some sort around him, he was greeted to the sight of trees, dark, stars, and the object in the sky. The orb glowed an ominous orange that slightly changed the color tone of the world around him, making an already frightening wood terrifying. Every noise was grating on his nerves. He could only thank small miracles that the child hadn't picked up on the atmosphere yet and started crying.

As he walked into a small clearing the light from the night sky almost blinded him, but even though his eyes hurt from the sudden change he could still make out the figure in front of him. Tall and imposing was the first thing that assaulted his mind. Powerful being the second, this was not a man to be trifled with. Shadows covered much of his person but his outline was clear as day. Shoulder length hair blew in the wind sometimes hiding the horn like protrusions from his head. A necklace of white magatama that could only represent the spirit portion of yin and yang were by far the easiest things to notice on his person.

If the horns on the man's head hadn't been a warning that he was dangerous the staff the man held did, a twelve ring khakkhara with rings thin and light enough the wind caused them to chime softly even if the staff itself was unmoving. Although khakkhara were not rare, as monks traveled everywhere on pilgrimages to enlighten themselves and aid others, the number of rings on a monk's staff signified their rank. Traveling monks carried staffs with four rings while their masters had six. Only Buddha was said to have carried a twelve ringed khakkhara. It was sacrilege for any mortal to wield such an item, and anybody crazy enough to anger the gods needed to be avoided at all costs.

Hoping he had stopped before the strange man had noticed he moved to take a step back only to hear the chiming of the man's staff coming from behind him. Before he could turn his head to look behind him he felt excruciating pain coming from chest. Finding his voice he asked the stranger.

"What, cough, what do you want?"

In a soft almost melodious male voice he heard.

"I am here to provide peace and orderI am here to provide peace and orderI am here to provide peace and order, your life blocking my path."

The last thing he heard was the clanging of the small metal rings as the bounced into each other.

The figure reached into the pocket of the now dead man and pulled out the shining red jewel.

"I have found you again Kitsune. I did not go to the trouble of killing you just for you to slip out of my grasp now. You should know better than most that I always have eyes watching."

Hearing cries from the babe in the cradle he formulated a plan that would make his goals that much easier. Grabbing the child he walked out of the clearing leaving the dead behind.

* * *

Naruto laid motionless on his bed just staring into the red jewel in his hand. Had it been his imagination? At the time he hadn't questioned the where the voice came from only that it was offering a way out of a sticky situation. In his entire arsenal of jutsu none would have guaranteed victory against an opponent so fast compared to him. Sasuke probably would have been able to the see Tsubasa's movements at the very least while Naruto had to rely on a demons powers just to see a glimpse of the man. The only good thing about the situation was that even if Sasuke could see the attacks coming he probably wouldn't have been able to do anything about, for the life of him he couldn't remember Sasuke doing any large scale earth jutsu before.

Tossing the stone into the air and catching it repeatedly was calming to the exhausted boy. Spending as much time with his family as he could really cut into his sleep time, as he had to choose between training his new temporary style or sleeping. Sleeping usually lost.

While he hadn't started his shinobi career as a kenjutsu specialist he had quickly seized the opportunity, as neither his father nor sensies were famous for it. Kakashi, while not bad at the art, was not recognized for his sword skills but could teach Nauto the basics whenever he had spar time. When he had learned all he could from Kakashi he moved up the skill ladder to the best swordsman of leaf, Kushina Namikaze. Although she hadn't been in active service for many years the teachings passed down the Uzumaki lineage dictate that she keeps her skills and her sword sharp. Upon achieving a certain level of confidence in his skills he challenged his mother for the right to be taught. The goal was not to defeat her but to impress her enough to consider him worthy. So after a hour of getting his ass handed to him by the woman who used to cuddle him to sleep he gained the honor to learn the Uzumaki ways and from that moment on he had always had a sword on him. At least until his last mission.

He would need to get one crafted as fast as possible. He was sure his Tiajutsu had suffered to some extent after years of using a sword. On the topic of things needing to be replaced Naruto had to remember to add armor to his to buy list. While not worn by many in the shinobi ranks due to weight and movement ramifications of it Naruto was fast enough and strong enough that a little weight would be next to unnoticeable for him even on the longest of runs. One just had to make sure to find an armor crafter who knew what they were doing and luckily he knew the best metal workers in fire country. He would have to go see if they had anything in stock today after his training.

Speaking of training it was getting to be about time to truly wake up and start moving not just laying about. After following through a morning routine and changing into a fresh pair of leaf standard shinobi attire he went out to find a training ground.

Standing in the middle of a woodland clearing with a river running though it Naruto cleared his mind of every little distraction that could be pushed into the back of his mind. Making the cross like hand seal three shadow clones puffed into existence only to each go though the a number of their own hand signs. Soon he was completely surrounded by a small armada of clones of the water, earth, and shadow verity. Taking the red orb into his hand he looked at it hoping for some answer to fall in his lap. Was doing this ok? Would it speed up the inevitably, or help him control it better. So many questions seemed beyond him as of this moment and he vowed to eventually do something about it.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind he placed the jewel into his right eye and saw the world get clearer in a way that was hard to describe. It was like the things he was seeing just were no doubts about it. What a hard feeling to comprehend. Deciding to quite wasting time he gave the signal to the clones to begin whenever they wanted to. Soon after the training ground had become a battleground.

* * *

Finishing up the last of the surviving clones Naruto could officially say that repeated uses caused an acceleration of something. Whereas his first time using the stone it had felt like his eye had become distinctively cooler than that the rest of his body, now it felt like everything from the shoulder's up was cold and yet if he touched his face he felt nothing wrong. Looking into the river he saw his face reflected in the water exactly like it usually did with the exception of his right eye which stood out do to it's shining red iris.

Feeling someone's chakra pulling on his awareness he ejected the soul shard from his body and placed it in one of his many pockets just as his father came into the clearing. The relationship between his father and him had changed from before his mission and it was starting to strain the both of them. Naruto was sure his father was feeling guilty for what he almost did and no matter how many times Naruto tried to blow off his apologies it just didn't seem to shake the guy of his guilt. Likewise Naruto had not been very truthful with his father about the after math of the mission. Not a word was spoken about the soul shard or the old man on the boat. He did say he somehow ended up in Wave Country with all his items and cloths gone and proceeded to secure some items, fight a surprisingly tough kid in the middle of nowhere, and got a good look at the land for the first time since Gato took over. He also told his father that if things weren't done relatively soon about wave it would eventually collapse and take a chunk out of leafs resources as well.

Coming to a stop in front of him his father handed him four manila folders with all sorts of information on the three almost-gennin, as well as a description of what roles the team can be expected to play on missions. He would have to look over them before the **viewing** as it was called. Minato took a breath to start talking when Naruto interrupted him.

"Old man you apologize one more time I swear to the gods that I will never forgive for apologizing too much."

"That's good because I was going to ask if you wanted to spar before the viewing." Minato tried to look disinterested and like he hadn't been caught just switching the subject but Naruto wasn't falling for it but would play along.

"Yeah right, who would want to spar with you? You cheat every time by setting your marks everywhere. Then when I try to call you on it you always say "cheating is what shinobi do best, and preparing a battle site is easily half the battle if not the complete thing sometimes." Naruto had crossed his arms and put on a pout that would make his child counterpart proud. Minato sometimes wished he could go back to those days when all he had to do was make extravagant gestures and his son would idealize him for the day and how he would scream about being a hokage just as good as his father. It had made him so proud, but now Naruto was all grown up and hadn't said anything to anyone about his future plans as a shinobi.

"Well you wouldn't have that problem if you learned the Flying Thunder God now would you."

"You know I don't want that technique."

"WHY NOT, Is it not good enough for you?" Minato couldn't stand his son sometimes. It would be a skill any ninja would kill for and yet his son the only one who had the skill and the maturity to use it didn't what it.

"Now hold on here. Don't get angry at me just because I don't want to be a carbon copy of you. It's bad enough that most nations only know me as your shadow despite some of the things I've done. I really don't need to be more like you. It's the same reason I didn't want to be the toad sage. You know I love the toad contract and the member's part of it like additions to our family but I don't want to be recognized for a trend Jiraiya set up. The only reason I learned the Rasengan was because it had room to grow and yet none of those who know it can think of how to perfectly blend form and elemental manipulation and create a new technique." Taking a deep breath to calm himself from his rant as well the since of disappointment that attacked his ego at the mention of the Namikaze family embarrassment. Over a hundred years of experience and skill and none of it helped in the formation of a new type of Rasengan.

Father and son stared standing at each other until Naruto shook his head and started to head off. "I suppose I should read these files before it's time to pick up the brats." Just as Naruto was about to reenter the forest he thought of something. "Hey Dad, what do you know about demons?"

Surprised by the question Minato answered truthfully. "Not much, seeing as they aren't really a common sight nowadays. I do know that according to legend that the weakest of their ranks were stronger than ten men. Other than that and superstitions there's not much more I can help you with. Why, you would probably know more than with you hanging around the Uchiha clan so much to train with Sasuke. Other than them the only other sources would be old man Sarutobi seeing has he had connections with the Senju. If you wanted something a little more reliable Tsunade should still have a bunch of old books collecting dust around her family manor. If she comes back into town you can ask her for permission. "

"Thanks, see you in a hour." And with that Naruto left to read the files.

An hour later in the Hokage's office the Sandaime was sitting in his successor's desk with his crystal ball where everyone could see it. Although he was not required to do this he liked coming back here every six months to help the future sensies get a better idea of who they were getting as students. Plus see the nostalgia on everyone's faces trying to remember into their own stretch of time it the academy made him feel younger. He was also curious as to what three certain members of jounin were getting as students.

Sasuke Uchiha was an all around great shinobi. Following in the steps of his brother, although with a few years difference because Sasuke couldn't graduate early due to the strengthening of the age limit on ninja. He was considered a master in all forms of elemental manipulation except water; he could do them but not as magnificently as the others. He also had a certain flare for attacks that required using chakra control to steer and apply them in battle. His training usually consisted of aiming for targets in hard to reach places where linear ninjutsu couldn't hit, making him an unpredictable long range fighter. If by some sheer dumb luck they survived his elements and were stupid enough to attach him in close range then they were quickly defeated with the aid of his Sharingan and better than average tiajutsu skills.

Sakura Hanuro was a medic ninja though and though. Being fortunate enough to join and graduate the academy after Tsunade and Minato got done changing it to allow a medic program to flourish. Sakura with her book smarts and good grades ended up being taught by Tsunade herself although not on a one on one level but still Tsunade was many things if not a great teach. Making cellular mitosis sound like kids play. Not as great on the fighting things but impressive never the less Sakura shone brightly in triage and emergency operations, including those done in the field. She until now had worked as head of the hospital in a two year shift between her and Tsunade. Which meant that the old drunk would be making her way back to Konoha any day now.

Last but not least was Naruto Namikaze. Naruto, while not having the jutsu skills of his teammates, sported several very powerful techniques including the Rasengan and summoning techniques. Where Naruto was best though was the combination of several key jutsu and sword combinations. Add those to his speed and you had a very deadly shinobi no one wanted to cross. Though if you listened to some rumors the only reason he was so revered is that no one wanted to make daddy angry and thunder god their ass. If only those short sighted people could see him as Sarutobi saw him. He was nothing short of a spectacular shinobi that could complete almost any type of mission given to him. Even if his was currently sleeping in a room full of ninja.

Sighing in exasperation Sarutobi coughs into his hands to get everyone's attention. Seeing all but on pair of eyes on him he starts the meeting. "Ok, here we will look in at the graduating class so that you may all get a feel for what their personalities are like maybe try to read into them some. You know normal shinobi stuff. We can began just as soon as Sasuke can wake up Naruto."

Sasuke smirked and pulled a kunai from his hip pouch and flung it into Naruto's leg. Seeing it stick true Sautobi could only regret sending Sasuke to do what a ten year old to do. Then again I wouldn't trust Naruto if the situation called for it either. Damn shinobi quarks or maybe they're just both that immature.

"SHUT IT YOU TWO." Hearing the female of team seven trying to stop the yelling by yelling louder would normally be a asinine thing to do but for some dumb reason it usually works, at least when Sakura did it.

"Now then, seeing as I have EVERYONE'S attention we can begin. As the small orb began to look upon the unsuspecting class the jounin made various comments about the social groups, and which ones would be the one to watch out for given some time. Naruto of course had to utterly ruin the moment of quite introspection.

"Wow, these kids look a lot more emotionally stable than some of the kids from my graduating class." Feeling a massive killers intent come from behind him he heard Sasuke mutter. "Emotionally stable, I was one hundred percent emotionally stable."

"Wow Sasuke, quite defensive when I wasn't even talking about you. Ha ha ha but now that you mention it I can remember the little boy worried when his brother didn't come pick him up. a ha ha."  
If looks could kill Sasuke would have killed not only Naruto but all those standing behind him. Stopping himself from laughing just long enough to get Sakura's and Sasuke's attention and told them his plan on how to make a great first impression.

* * *

Three hours later Naruto and his old team were standing outside the door to the classroom listening to the cursing going through the door. Taking a step away from the piece of wood that separated him from nine hating figures he grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders and pushed him to the door. "Come on Sasuke, you're the most aloof person here you have to do it, other whys it won't be as cool as when Kakashi does it."

Sasuke opened the door and stuck his head in before walking towards the center of the room. Feeling the gennin's hatred wash over he decided to get this ritual over with fast. "Yo, sorry were late but we had to help an old lady across the street, but unfortunately there was a ladder convention on the street we were on so we had to walk around it to get to the other side."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Feeling his ears bleed from the noise slamming into his ear he called out. "Hey, you can come out now. It's somewhat safe."

With two columns of smoke Naruto and Sakura joined Sasuke in front of the group of untrained shinobi. Naruto started things off. "I'm Naruto Namikaze and I'll be the leader of team six where are you guys raise your hands." Seeing three arms rise into the air Naruto continued. "Ok, meet me on the roof then. "And with that he disappeared with the aid of a body flicker.

Standing on the roof waiting for his team to appear he heard the door open and got his first look at his gennin team. First up was a cheerful boy by the name of Isamu. Blue hair covered his head but kept relatively short. He looked like he was a mummy with the amount of bandages wrapped around his arms and legs tying down loose clothing where it could. The only girl of the girl of the group popped out next with purple hair tied into a tight ponytail and then stuck into the high collar of her shirt. Her name was Yoko. Bringing up the rear was a taller boy wearing a white lab coat that contrasts his black hair and eyes but in all aspects Hisoka didn't look like he wanted to be here.

Making a show of looking at their files he slight shook his head as they sat down in front of him. There would be no need for introductions within this group seeing as they knew each other from school and him though name and rumor that would be good enough. Opening up the top file of the stake he read.

"Hisoka Measato, age twelve, blood type O, and skill set of a medical shinobi. Special notes are that you passed your entire medical test with flying colors and are quiet and reserved on most occasions. Only downside is that you refused to fight during the academy which lowered your overall ranking." Throwing that fill onto the ground he picked the next one.

"Isamu Yamamoto, blood type AB, skill set tiajutsu oriented. Special notes are that Isamu has horrible control of his chakra once it leaves his body as well as his emotions. Obnoxious . Wow I can't believe they wrote that in your folder, what did you do? Know what never mind I'm sure I'll find out." Hearing the girl whisper into Isamu's ear about how they had him pegged perfectly he opened the next file.

"Yoko Matsumoto, blood type B, Skills in thrown weapons. Special notes are that she can't channel and utilize chakra inside her body but external chakra control is fine. Average." Looking up at the gennin he put on an even more serious face.

"Now why should I waste my time with three defective academy students by turning them into true shinobi? Any answer?" Seeing the two kids' shake their head in the negative and one stare off into the distance. "Well, I'll tell you why. You all have potential. Pound out some of the loose ends the academy left you and we will have three competent warriors in no time. So, are your ready to begin your training?"

"yeah!" coming from the combined vocal might Yoko and Isamu the cry was quite loud and almost made you think Hisoka had joined them.

"Well, you're going to have to wait until your full gennin to start anything like that."

"What, but we all passed the gennin exam. Where already shinobi of Konoha." Isamu all but shouted towards his sensei. "You have to train us."

"Wrong you got the opportunity to get trained by a jounin that's it. Like I said you guys have to make it worth my time so I will be testing you. Tomorrow meet me at Training ground forty-one at eleven o'clock and we will see if you have what it takes to survive my training. Until then turn in early and get a good breakfast. You'll need the energy." Naruto let his gennin on the roof as he walked to the market district.

* * *

Walking into the store the first thing that hit him was the dust. A fine layer covered every inch of the store and all the items in it. This was a cover for what this store truly held. For many years the Yamada couple had been the only place to buy custom made armor that was very hard to damage in any way, shape, or form. They had been working out of a cabin in the woods were warriors would have to battle and have a need for them. One day a group from Kumogakure found there home and demanded that they pack up and help their village by only making armors for them. That ended right quick when a regular visitor of the couple saw them being harassed and quickly took care of the situation. Sakumo Hatake had done the couple a great favor so to pay him back as well out of spite for Kumogakure the set out and moved their shop into the center of Konogakure. They were reaching the end of their lives but refined some of the best pieces of metal ever.

Naruto had been invited to show up at the shop after completing his first S-rank mission but had turned it down on the bases that he wouldn't be allowed to wear it while he was serving the anbu. Now that Naruto was a jounin and his name would be in the ninja registry again his job was to make noice and become better known. Personalized armor would do that. Hearing a bell chime from the back an old man stepped out of the door way. He was completely bald except for a small rat tail at the base of his head. His upper body was surprisingly muscular than one would expect.

"HEY, you kids can't just come in here whenever you please. You need an appointment." A deep healthy voice issued from the man. Trying to cut the trip as short as possible Naruto gave his name and reason for being there.

"Naruto Namikaze and I did have an appointment. I just missed it by a few years." The old man just chuckled at the last comment.

"Well Naruto Namikaze if you had waited for much longer me and that old woman in the back would be dead. Now come on come on. So little to do and so much time to do it in." Following the old man down a flight of stairs he came across a forge like environment. Sitting in the middle of the room was a large rectangle of a mineral of some kind. Showing little patience the old man ordered him to lay back on the slab of rock and answer the questions he asked.

First the old man drew an outline of his body then began marking measurements on the same stone. Finally asked to get up an old woman came in with a clip board and paper and asked him to fill it out. Most of the questions seemed quite logical like which hand did he favor for fighting and what type of jutsu he used more often. The last question had asked what his most important color was and he had answered red without placing any real thought into the question. The old couple talked to each other for a while before telling him to come back tomorrow morning and it should be done, and Naruto couldn't wait. It was like getting a new toy to play with.

* * *

The place was dark and dank. Sure it was a requirement that all bad guys met in dark gloomy places but it didn't need to be humid as well. Kenichi wiped at his forhead hoping to clear his skin of the moist air that was causing him to sweat. How did that man stay down here for such a long period of time without turning into a prune.

Coming to a large wooden door he was about to open the door when a hand reached out and grabbed his hand just as he was about to turn the handle. He looked into the darkness that was the man's hood and wondered what he wanted. Of course his friend wasn't so quite.

"**What the hell man. If you wanted to hold my human's hand you could have just asked. What do you want anyway we were just about to go see mummy and a halve in there."**

"Quite you unholy beast of burden. If it wasn't for the fact that the master needs your help then I would personally enjoy making your afterlife a living hell. Besides the master has a job for you and I'm to give it to you. Here take these." Passing along five small egg sized multi colored stones into Kenici's hand the hooded man continued. You're to go to each of the towers and perform a normal inspection. Afterwards wait for the master to send you a message to open the door way and send the first batch after the target. Once the doors open get out and go to the next one before the really nasty ones make themselves known. Got it?"

"Yeah, who's the target?" spoke Kenichi for the first time.

"Once we confirm the whereabouts of the red soul shard we will send the location to you and then your to point the monsters in the right direction. Any problems with that?"

Kenichi hid his worries and quickly answered "None what so ever."

Walking over to his boat he let his insecurities gnaw at him. At the very least the boy would have four months to establish a connection with the beast his shard contained. Needing someone to talk to he placed the tirtle jewel on a table in front of him. Seeing the turtle form its body out of energy he began the conversation.

"Do you think he's had enough time to bond with the demon?"

"**Don't know. For us it took fifty years before we were on speaking terms, and even then relations were tense. Plus there is the fact that the red stone is the only one HE ever got his hands on. Who know what HE did to it. If the boy had been a civilian I would say he was doomed, but he's not. He is a recognizable shinobi before even laying eyes of the stone. A Jounin and Kage would be enough to handle a cannon fodder or two. He might survive. Why are you so worried? Do your plans rely on him some how?"**

"Yes and no, my plans do include the boy getting strong enough to be a thorn in our compatriots sides, but there is also the fact that unless I'm mistake, and I'm usually right about these things, Minato Namikaze, the boy's father, is married Kushina Uzumaki from the land of whirlpools. If the boy is part Uzumaki there is a chance that he may have some demons blood in him already. He has the worst chances of staying sane than anybody else in our situation, and some of them couldn't handle it without a handicap already hindering them."

"**That may be true but he is also the first one ever to initiate the connection with a soul shard in one night that has to say something. Who knows, maybe this extra demons blood will help him cope there is no way of knowing. So I say you take the turtle approach to things and just let things happen as they will and damn the problems they cause. You'll only die sooner."**

"I suppose your right. Well, let's get going. We have the play the hurry up and wait game, whether we want to or not, so we might as well get some good seats at least."

"**O Joy."**

* * *

Naruto had to admit that even though it didn't fit in with modern, or even old, styles of armor it was very comfortable. The most noticeable part of the armor was a gauntlet that wrapped around his left arm and stopped at back of the hand leaving his palm and fingers free to complete hand seals. Molding almost seamlessly to the chest armor they looked like just one piece instead of two. The chest section only covered his shoulders and the rib cage leaving the rest bare to allow flexibility. His sword arm was left completely bare armor as it would only slow down his swings. A few pieces strapped to his legs and he was ready to leave thanking the old man and getting ready to leave the old man stopped him at the door with a rude question.

"Are you a liar youngen? I thought you were a swordsmen, and yet I don't see a blade anywhere on you. Where's your sword?"

"Got destroyed I think. I would get a new one but I'm very strict about my weapons and haven't found one good enough at the normal shops." The old man played with the stubble on his face and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. Giving it to the boy He says.

"If you ever find yourself in Kirigakure you go to this address ok. That armor was designed with a swordsman in mind without a sword there are holes in the defense as while as the weigh distribution. It won't be free but then again your armor isn't either your just not getting the bill. Take care while you unarmed young man. Now be gone, your scaring business away."

Looking at the clock Naruto figured he had two hours until his team showed up he might as well spend it getting a feel for his slightly lopsided body now. By the time he reached the training grounds and finished stretching his muscles out, also quite pleased that the armor didn't bind or pinch at any point and time, it was time for his students to show up. Sitting in a meditative position he waited for the first to come in. Surprisingly they walked into the grounds at the same time. Naruto wondered if it was a coincidence or something more noteworthy but put of the questions for now and didn't move a muscle as the students walked in front of him. Soon the students began talking amongst themselves.

"What the hell he calls us out here and he's sleeping." Probably Isamu giving by the fact he was the first to whine.

"SHHHH, quite he's meditating and its dangers to wake up someone meditating." Yoko for sure.

"That's sleepwalking." A deep voice spoke up that Naruto couldn't place. Lifting his eyelid just enough to see his students talking to each other it took everything no to shout out in surprise that Hisoka was speaking, with words and everything. He had looked mute when he had met on the roof of the school.

Standing straight up and at attention he locked eyes with his gennin. "Are you ready to take your true gennin test?" With a nod of the head all three signified that they were ready. "Ok, what were are going to do is relatively simple. Where going to play a game tag!"

Waiting a few moments to let the idea sink into their heads he cut off Isamu before he could start complaining. "There are a few rules of course. First off weapons count as extensions of yourself so if you throw a kunai and it even touches me I'm then it. Rule number two is that there can be two people it at any given time. The goal of the game is to avoid being it when the alarm I set for one hour goes off. If one of you is it then that person goes back to the academy and I train the rest. If two people are it then ill train the lonely extra and send the others on their happy way. Do you understand? Good. Then let's start. You two are it!" Naruto rushed up between Isamu and Yoko and punched them both in the stomachs sending them skidding into the tree line. Leaning against a tree he watched and listened for one of the two kids to try something. He saw the last on, Hisoka, just standing there.

"You know you should probably run and hide as well." Felling the two kids hiding in some trees, one on his left the other on his right he waited to break the new to the group.

"Why, they are it and going after you."

"What make you think they are going after me? You're not it either and would be a much easier target. A lowly academy student or a seasoned jounin, which would I chose. I hate to tell you but I'd go after you." Seeing Hisoka start back paddling searching for his team mates he didn't notice when Yoko threw an assortment of kunai and shiriken at Naruto. Initially seeing her sensei hit with her weapons she felt excited but then the reality of having thrown deadly weapons at her future sensei and kill him hit he. Relieve and frustration appeared once more as his image disappeared and was replaced with a log. How were they suppose to tag their sensei when he was so skilled compared to them. Hisoka would do very little except dodge and Isamu wouldn't be fast enough to do anything spectacular. Flying weapons didn't seem to be the answer so what did that leave would she really have to choose between her new teammates. After Naruto had left the three decided to go out to eat and talk about what they would have to do today during the test. So far it was far from what any of them had expected. Could she sacrifice one of her friends only so she could continue on her path?

Isamu watched as his teacher disappeared from site and cursed. He hadn't seen him move his hands to form the technique and yet he was still gone and Isamu had no clue where he had gone. It would be hard to try and corner the son of the yellow flash but I could be done. He was only human. If that didn't work out there was always going after Hisoka even if it left a bad taste in his mouth. While he wouldn't regret taking that asshole to the cleaners he knew it wouldn't be right to betray the guy like that. He wondered if he would betray him if the tables were turned. NO! Isamu slapped himself in the face to get his mind out of its train of thought. He had to find his sensei. Hearing a rustling behind him he turned around only to get a boot into the face. Flying away he landed next to Hisoka and Yoko who looked like she had brief interaction with their teacher. What could they do they were just a team of gennin?

Naruto smirked as he saw the confusion on the two kids that were IT. They were probably going to use Hisoka as a last chance effort, but the fact that they didn't immediately go after the quite boy meant they were a group to watch.

Climbing out to where the kid could see him he spoke in loud clear words. "is that it. It's been twenty minutes from when we started and we have only hidden from each other and talked a little bit. Where are the shinobi I was promised. Smart and crafty souls that did whatever they could to finish their missions with their whole squad even if it looks imposable to do both. Or maybe you guys are just like your files say you are, full of problems. Did you remember that I had a fourth folder? Do you know what it was? It was your future. The academy sets up the gennin teams so that only thirty-three percent of the students make it to real gennin. It already decided if you were going to become shinobi of the Konoha. Do you want to know what it said? It read in nice big letters that team six was to fail. Now I could easily go along with their decision but I was taught to be a smart shinobi. To question all orders as you do them as you do them to your fullest. I took a chance on you and you're disappointing me. Maybe I should just say that you all fail right now."

"NO!" surprisingly it came from Hisoka instead of Isamu. "Please give us a chance. I, no, WE didn't sit though the academy learning all we have just to stumble here. Please have faith in us."

Naruto just stared at his could be gennin and nodded his head. "You still have thirty-five minutes to tag someone Isamu, Yoko. Don't waste it. Especially if you have any hopes of trying to get me." And with that he faded back into the forests.

The three gennin looked at each other and an unspoken message was spoken. They would show those who doubted them. Even Hisoka would raise his fist for this cause. Hisoka raised his hand in-between the collected gennin and almost instantly felt the hands of his teammates on them. He looked them in the eyes and nodded. All they had to do now was plan.

Naruto who watched the transaction between them could only smirk. "God I'm good. I really should try my hand at politics. O well better go pretend to get caught." Jumping away from where the kids were he couldn't help but be surprised at what happened. Who the hell woke up this morning and decided that the quiet and mean looking guy would be a good leader.

Yoko walked carefully though the woods trying to sense where her sensei was hiding. As the only one in the group with any chakra awareness at the moment the task of finding and being bait for the teacher so that the two boys could hopefully tag him before he left again. Walking about another two meters from where she had been she felt it. It was completely different from anything she had ever experienced before. The other gennin hopefuls had felt like a gentle breeze of clam uncontrolled wind. Her chunin instructors had felt much the same only much stronger. Naruto's felt like a controlled tornado or whirlpool of chakra moving out from his position and rotating back towards him, it moved so slow at the edges that she almost missed the change form no chakra to his completely. Making a agreed upon signal to confirm his location she began to become more reckless in walking. Creating enough noise to hid her teammate's advances she saw a shadow quickly jump towards her, she instantly felt him fly above her just out of his arm length. She continued to track his movement after he flew over her. He turned around to make a second pass when two needles came out of the woods from his blind spot. Because needles made very little noise as it flew though the air he must not have known about them. Seeing the needles stick to his unprotected arm and one of his legs she felt instant joy they had done it they were gennin.

Feeling her teammates pick her up by her shoulders she felt a sense of unity like never before. Looking on as they internally celebrated their victory. At least until Naruto spoke.

"I don't see what your so happy about. I still have time to tag you back."

O Crap we didn't think of a way out of here. She was about to say something when Hisoka moved in front of her and Isamu. "Go. I'm specially trained at dodging attacks. I'll hold him off as you two go for cover."

"But Hisoka we can't…" Isamu tried to reason with the normally quite person but to no avail.

Naruto moved into an attacking stance and looked into Hisoka's eyes and saw the conviction and drive. "Very well then lets…" RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG

Naruto stood from his stance but still kept eye contact with the tall boy in front of him. "Would you give your life for those of your team mates?"

Without delay Hisoka nodded his head

Naruto just shook his head. And let out a grumble that sounded like there goes free time. He gave his first kind smile to the gennin and said the words. "If you really feel that way then I have no choice but to pass all three of you as the new Team Six. Congratulations. From now on we will meet here at seven in the morning every day except Saturdays where you will take a break from any strenuous activities, including side training. Reading is fine but no chakra expenditure or body workouts. Now are there any questions? No good now go rest up your training begins tomorrow. One body flicker later Naruto was standing inside his father's office in the hokage tower. Walking up to Minato he spoke clearly so that everyone in the room could hear him. "Team Six under Naruto Namikaze with Hisoka Measato, isamu Yamamoto, and Yoko Matsumoto, Passed." Relaxing before he continued to speak "So who else passed?"

Minato looked up at him from the record book. "Looks like you, Sasuke, and Sakura really are the second coming of the Sannin as they were the last time a complete team has taken students at the same time.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Sakura smile and Sasuke smirk, which Naruto returned to both of them. "Looks like this is going to be pretty interesting no?"


End file.
